Golf is a widely popular sport today enjoyed by men and women of all ages. Especially for individuals in urban areas who spend a lot of time in confined spaces and/or have busy schedules, being out in a golf course is appealing for many reasons. While the fact that a golf course is a large piece of open land with lots of greenery enhances its appeal to many players, that very aspect of the sport can also make practicing golf difficult. For example, getting a practice in may entail traveling to a driving range or a golf course with one's bulky gear. Depending on how far a player is from a driving range of a golf course, it may or may not be possible to get a quick practice in during short breaks at work or even during lunch.
In an attempt to address this issue, there are golf practicing apparatuses in the market today that allow individuals to practice without traveling to the golf course. These apparatuses are often designed to be used indoors, to provide a convenient and quick way to squeeze in some practice. Putting especially lends itself well to indoor practice, as the ball does not travel high or far.
Unfortunately, golf putting practice devices that are currently on the market are typically bulky and lack portability. Moreover, many putting strips in those golf putting practice devices are generally not optimized to push the limits of a golfer's putting ability. In fact, many practice apparatuses provide a distorted sense of one's skill level to a user because they are easier than a real course. For this reason, a golfer who feels confident after practicing with an indoor apparatus may end up puzzled as to why his score on the golf course is not as good as he expected.
Accordingly, there is a need for a golf putting practice device that is easy to use and designed to enhance a golfer's skill level.